First Meeting
by White Meteor
Summary: one-shot It's a fic about Aoshi's first meeting w/ Hiko *S*


****

Disclaimers: Of course everyone knows that Nobuhiro Watsuki was the creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Therefore, I guess they belong to him *sigh* I really want Aoshi-sama though.

__

A/N: This is my 1st RK fic, so of course it go to be about my 2 favourite characters, Aoshi and Hiko!! I was wondering what would happen if they met and well…

****

First Meeting

__

(Aoshi)

Misao jumped up and began shouting excitedly, "Oh my god!! Kaoru-chan and Kenshin are getting married!! What should I wear? I'm so happy for them. Aren't you Aoshi-sama?!"

"Yes I am."

"I can't wait to get there!! But Kaoru-chan wants us to help her invite Kenshin's master as a surprise but…"

"Kenshin's master?! You mean Seijuro Hiko?!?!" Omasu asked, "that guy is so cool, and hot and such a hunk and…"

Misao rolled her eyes, "That guy is so NOT cool. Aoshi-sama is much cooler! I don't want to go out of my way to ask him."

Omasu looked like she was about to murder Misao.

"I'll go," I said.

"You're going Aoshi-sama? In that case I'll go too," Misao said cheerfully.

"No need. You can go meet up with Kaoru and help her with the wedding."

"But I want to go with you…" she said looking at me.

"I'll meet you there," I said, for some reason I felt like seeing Kenshin's master alone.

"Well, ok…" she grinned, "I got to go buy something nice to wear to the wedding, and gifts and…"

She was excitedly planning what she had to do.

"Aoshi-sama," Omasu whispered, "will you invite him to come and stay with us for a while?"

I looked at her, "Sure…"

'I'm very interested in seeing how Kenshin's master is like…'

.

__

(Hiko)

I looked up at the sky, 'Nightfall…'

"Excuse me."

I turned and looked at the man in the trench coat, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where Seijuro Hiko lives?"

'Who is he? He doesn't seem like a normal person. And he's searching for me, yet he doesn't know how I look. Must be that baka pupil of mine, probably in trouble again and in desperate need of my help,' I thought and replied, "nope. Never heard of the guy. You sure you got the right place?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm the only one living on this mountain."

"Is there a place I can reside at for the night?"

I looked at him and replied, "You'll have to go back down the mountain if you want to a nice place to stay…but if you don't mind, you stay at my place for the night."

"Thanks," he said and asked, "may I ask you for your name?"

"Of course you can ask. But I don't want to answer," I said, "anyways my name isn't significant. I'm just a potter. What's your name?"

"My name isn't important either."

I smirked, 'Who is he?'

.

__

(Aoshi)

I looked around his cottage. It was small and filled with clay pots, dishes and vases. He came out with dinner, "Dinner's ready."

"Thanks," I said.

"No need," he said sitting down, "I'm really happy for visitor. It gets lonely-"

A knocking interrupted him, "Hiko-kun..."

'Hiko?'

"Excuse me," he said getting up to open the door, "hey, Michiko."

"Your wine," came a very feminine, seductive and husky voice, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

I tried a bit out of the fried fish, 'Not bad…'

"Sorry, not tonight. I got a visitor."

"So? Ask _her _to leave," came a sulkily voice.

'It gets lonely, huh?' I thought.

"It's a him. Now be a good girl and go home."

"I want to see him then."

"Michiko, I don't have to explain or prove anything to you. You can take my word or not. Doesn't matter to me."

"Well…ok, I trust you. Next time then," she said and there was a loud smacking noise, she probably kissed him.

He came back and smiled, "Now we got sake. Here have a bottle."

"I don't drink," I said refusing politely, "so your name's Hiko?"

"Yes," he said taking a large gulp from his bottle, "you don't drink? Why not? You're not a girl, I won't take advantage of you."

"Are you Kenshin's master?"

He sighed, "Yes. Why are you here? Is that baka in need of my help again?"

"No. He's getting married and would like to invite you to his wedding."

"Getting married? With that Kaoru girl?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did he get her pregnant?" Hiko asked.

'That's a weird thing to ask. He's not how I imagined Kenshin's master…' I thought and replied, "I don't believe so. Must he get her pregnant in order to marry her?"

He took another sip of the sake, "I guess not. He doesn't have to marry her even if he did get her pregnant."

'Definitely very odd.'

.

__

(Hiko)

"So why don't you drink?"

"I like to keep my mind clear."

"Why would you want to do that? Living life in a daze is much easier than living it as it is."

"Easier, maybe. But that would mean living in a lie."

'He's so serious. Guess I can see why him and Kenshin are friends,' I thought and smiled, "If you believe in it enough, you can make it real. That's the power of alcohol."

"But we all must wake up."

"So if you don't drink alcohol what do you drink?" I asked.

"Anything non-alcoholic."

"There are non-alcoholic drinks in this world?"

"Yes," he said apparently oblivions to the fact that I was just joking and that it was a rhetorical question.

"What's your relationship with Kenshin?"

"We were enemies. Now, acquaintances."

"He kicked your ass didn't he?" I stated with a smile, "but then again he is my pupil, and with a master like me how can he lose? Hahahahaha."

"Yes, he beat me," he said sipping his soup, "twice."

I looked at him, 'Alright, he's also a gracious loser. His response are not how I expected it to be. Interesting…'

.

****

Next Morning:

__

(Aoshi)

I watch him wash down his breakfast with sake, 'He sure likes to drink…'

"Help me go get a couple pail of water will you?"

"Ok," I agreed, deciding it was the least I can do to thank him for providing me with a place to stay and food to eat.

"You'd make a much better student than Kenshin, that baka never listens to me."

'Kenshin doesn't appear disobedient,' I thought picking up the pails.

"And you might actually fit the mantle."

'What is he talking about?' I wondered as I walked out.

.

"I got to go," I said, "will you be attending Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding?"

"Nah," he said, "tell them I said congratulations and takes this."

I caught the box he threw at me.

"Found it in my house collecting dust. Probably of more use to you than me. It's a tea set," he said and threw me another box, "help me give that to Kaoru."

"Hai."

"Be the way, what's your name?"

"Shinomori Aoshi," I said.

"Well, see ya, Shinmori Aoshi," he said and turned back to his cottage.

"Good-bye Seijuro Hiko. And Omasu wants me, to invite you to come to Kyoto."

He snort and walked away without replying.

'Intriguing man,' I thought.

****

The End


End file.
